The Princess Bracelet
by Channyx1D
Summary: An old myth brings happiness into the future. Story is better than summary. first part is the myth or legend. Second is where Sonny and Chad enters.


**Hey everyone. It's a one-shot . Here it is. This first part is a story-telling kind. It will start with a myth. The second half is where Sonny and Chad will enter.  
><strong>

**I Don't Own Sonny With A Chance but I do own the myth.**

* * *

><p>Narrator's POV<p>

A long time ago, in the land of Wisconsin, there live a princess named Princess Evelyn. **(I'm not sure if there was a princess in Wisconsin but in this one, there is) **Princess Evelyn was the most beautiful maiden in the land. Everybody loved her because of her kindness and niceness. Every prince fell in love with her. But she declined any of them. She is only 18 years old and is the heir to the throne.

One day, as she walked pass by the area, she met a handsome young man. He didn't dress like a prince so she thought she wasn't. The handsome young man say the princess and went to her. As he arrived, He bowed to her and said,

"Princess Evelyn, I'm Prince Rolando and I can see the beauty in you. Princess, will you go out with me?" He said. Princess Evelyn was confused.

"If you're a prince, why aren't you dressed like one?" She asked. The prince stood straight and tall then said,

"My parents don't allow me to wear it here because of the hotness. May I go to your castle?" He said.

"As you wish." She replied. Prince Rolando and Princess Evelyn walked to her castle. Along the way, both of them started to fall for the other. They arrived at the castle. When Prince Rolando was introduced to Queen Elisa and King Edward, they both recognized him immediately. And so, Prince Rolando and Princess Evelyn went out.

They were always there for each other. They were very happy together. Sometimes, Prince Rolando would come over and have dinner. They have a usual meeting place and it is in the park. They would sit in a bench near the lake. It was the most happiest time of Princess Evelyn's life.

On the noon of May 25, 1792, Prince Rolando gave a bracelet to Princess Evelyn as a sign of their love. After that day, Princess Evelyn keeps on wearing her bracelet. She treasures so much. She loved the man with all her heart**(And her love is as b****ig as Chad's love for Sonny)** and nothing or nobody can replace him. Prince Rolando felt the same way until he was proven wrong.

On June 25, 1792, Prince Rolando was at a jewelry store to buy a necklace for Princess Evelyn. Then a new princess came. He knew she was from his land. He also thinks he's the most beautiful princess he has ever seen. Even more beautiful than Princess Evelyn. He gave her the necklace that was supposed to be Princess Evelyn's. After that, he kissed her for a long time.

Meanwhile, Princess Evelyn was on her carriage going off to somewhere where she wants until a sight stopped her. She saw her love life kissing another girl. But not any girl but a princess from his land. She started tearing up. She told the driver to take her away as possible. The driver took her to California. She saw a well. She made the driver stop. She got out of the carriage and then arrived at the well. She took out the bracelet that Prince Rolando gave her, held it tight, closed her eyes and said,

"Once I throw this bracelet, I hope it will be found by someone who needs it. If no one picks it out and keep it, I shall send a thunderstorm on the day Prince Rolando gave me this and on the day he cheated on me which is today. This will start on the day that I will die. The person who finds this and keeps it, shall have good fortune." After that long wish, she dropped the bracelet into the deep well. She wrote down on a paper what she said, placed it somewhere where someone can find it and left. She went back to the carriage and went back to Wisconsin.

The next day, Princess Evelyn told her mother what she had done the day before. She also told the location of where she dropped it. Her mother was furious because of her stupidity. She had a big rage with her for throwing a expensive jewelry on a well. She sent Princess Evelyn out of the castle.

Princess Evelyn was just wondering around the area when she saw a cliff with a wonderful view. She went to the edge but was very careful. She looked out to the beautiful view. Unknown to her, the edge was breaking. When she heard it, it was too late. The edge completely broke and she fell and died.

The coach man saw everything and ran to the queen. Once the queen heard everything, she sent people to carry her body. She also ordered them to bury her to the well where she threw the necklace. She didn't want a funeral so they had to bury the body. After that, they placed the head stone and left.

Years went by and no one dared to get the bracelet because they thought that they will be cursed if they stole it so they had thunderstorms on the day she said there was going to be. The people never saw the paper for they didn't care about it.

Princess Evelyn's soul is just by the well, checking if the bracelet was taken. It wasn't touched until the year 2011.

* * *

><p>June 24, 2011<p>

Chad's POV

Oh my gosh. It's Sonny's and mine 1 year anniversary tomorrow and I haven't got any present yet. I'm sure there is going to be a thunderstorm because of the myth I was told. Sheesh. There are no such things as curses. I'll tell you how my mom said it.

_Flashback_ (The none italics is the present Chad and not part of the flashback)

_"Chad, there's a myth I would like to tell you." Chad's mom said. 8 year old Chad went to his mom to hear the myth._

_"It was a long time ago. There was a princess who was very lovely. She was given a bracelet by her lover. When she saw her lover was cheating on her, she threw her bracelet and said that she will send thunderstorms on the days the prince gave the princess the bracelet and the day he cheated on her, Which is on May 25 and June 25_ (I took Sonny out on this day because the storm died around 6:00 in the evening) _Then It was also said that whoever get's her bracelet they shall have a curse upon them." mom said._

_"Mommy, is it true?" 8 year old Chad said._

_"Yes, sweetheart, it's true. So don't get the bracelet of the princess because there will be a curse upon you." mom said. Chad nodded._

_End of Flashback_

I don't care if there is a curse upon me. All I care about is Sonny being happy. Wait. Maybe I can get the princess bracelet for Sonny's anniversary gift. So I went to my car and drove to the well. After one hour of driving, I found it. I went down and went to the well. When I arrive, I saw a piece of paper. I got it and read it. It said,

_Dear Seeker,_

_Please get my bracelet and you will have good fortune. If you're planning to give it to someone special_,_ both you and the person whom you gave it to will have a fortune. And also, if you get this and don't throw it back, the curse of the thunderstorms will be raised. You will also be part of the history, along side with the person whom you gave it to, if you are planning to._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Evelyn_

Oh, so there is a curse and the person who finds the bracelet lifts it. I know it's not a prank paper because the paper is way old. I got the bucket and bracelet was there.

"Finally, a gift for Sonny." I cried out. I got the bracelet and ran to my car and drove of. I now know that the people were mistaken about the myth or should I say, legend.

Narrator's POV

Years passed by and no one still touched it until a young man came. His name is Chad Dylan Cooper. He went out of his car and went to the well. Princess Evelyn's soul was there, watching his every move, hoping that he will get it and find the paper. As he reached the well, he found the paper. He then got the bucket and found the bracelet.

"Finally, a gift for Sonny." He cried out. After he ran to his car and drove off. Princess Evelyn was quite happy that he got the bracelet and didn't throw it back. But, it's not complete yet. If the person really gives it and doesn't throw it back, she will give them the fortune and lift the curse.

She will also give them what was said. They will be part of history.

Sonny's POV (The next day)

I do wish there wouldn't be a thunderstorm today. It's mine and Chad's anniversary today. Sigh. I have Chad's present. It's a So Random DVD. Don't tell him though. I'm just at the dressing room when I heard a knock.

"Come in." I shouted over. The door opened.

"Hey, Sonny." the person said. I turned around to see the blond himself.

"Hey Grady. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, Tawni sent me to tell you to go to the set with Chad, now." he said.

"Okay. Thanks Grady." I said. I got out my phone to text Chad.

(_Sonny, _**Chad**)

_Chad, can you please come to my dressing room now?_

**Sure thing. I don't see my cast anywhere. Might as well come over.**

_Okay, be here fast._

**Sure thing, M'lady.**

I giggled at the nick name. Never get's old. 5 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Then it opened to reveal Chad.

"Hey. So what did you want me to come over for?" He said.

"Isn't there something you want to greet?" I pouted. He smiled.

"Happy One Year Anniversary, Sonshine." He smiled.

"Happy One Year Anniversary, Chad." I smiled and gave him a hug. He hugged back and pulled away. I got the wrapped present and showed it to him.

"For you Chad." I said. He smirked.

"You like me a lot." He said and took it. I shook my head.

"Love, not like." I corrected him. He opened the present and looked at me.

"Really?" I nodded. He got out a small box. and said, "For you." He said. I took it. I unwrapped it (more likely tear the wrapper), opened the box and the most wonderful thing was placed there.

"Oh my gosh, Chad, this is beautiful. Where'd you get it?" I asked.

"The well where Princess Evelyn threw her bracelet." He said smiling. I frowned.

"Chad, we'll be cursed. How could you?" I yelled at him in frustration. He was still smiling. He shook his head.

"Nope. We lifted the curse. We will have great fortune and We will be part of history." He said happily. He sure doesn't know about the story.

"Look Chad I'll tellyou a story. Once long ago..." I was interrupted.

"Yeah yeah, Princess Evelyn was given a bracelet, she threw it in the well and yatta yatta yatta." He said.

"Oh so you do know. Then why'd you get it?" I yelled at him angrily.

"Because we will have good fortune." He said.

"No Chad. You're so naive. We won't get..." He interrupted me again.

"No, Sonny. You're naive. Heck everyone is naive about the story. You think you know the truth but you don't. I do." He said.

"Prove it that I'm wrong and you're right." I smirked. There is no way Chad will get proof, ANY PROOF. Chad was just standing there...SMRIKING AT ME? why is he smirking at me.

"As a matter of fact I do have proof." He said, still smirking. He took out a yellow paper and handed it to me. I grabbed it and read it. As I read it, He explained.

"There is no way that the paper is a prank. 1. It's an old paper. 2. It's written in old hand writing. 's signed by the princess herself. Everyone got the wrong idea and though the will be cursed even when there is a curse already. We will be known in history Sonny. There is no way that that paper is fake."

He's right. Everything he said was right. I was wrong. Heck, the world was wrong.

"I'm sorry. I should've believe you." I said.

"It's okay. Now that you know the truth, will you wear it?" I nodded.I got the bracelet and wore it.

"It's beautiful." I said. "Come Chad we have to go to my set." I said and took his hand. I lead him to the set. It was dark. I turned on the lights and then...

"HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY, CHAD AND SONNY."

Chad and I were so happy. It was a fun celebration. We also told them the true story of the bracelet. Everyone was congratulating Chad for his bravery.

Narrator's POV

So, from that day on, the curse of the thunderstorms were lifted and everyone knew the whole truth, wishing it was them. And every night, Princess Evelyn would always appear in Sonny's and Chad's dreams. They both had great fortune and they got married years later.

They had two children, named Sunny Chloe Cooper and Charlie Steven Cooper. But Chad and Sonny never forgot the day they saved the world from the curse. And everyone never forgot what they had done.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know the countries weren't named yet before (I think) but anyway. It just came to me when I got a present from my classmate or best friend, who gave me a bracelet for Christmas. So please review.<strong>

**Merry Christmas! And Peace Out Suckahs!**

**- Monique**


End file.
